Eoplophysis
| image = Screenshot 2019-06-29 Microsoft Word - Ulansky 2014 Stegosaurs evolution doc - Ulansky 2014 Stegosaurs evolution pdf.png|thumb | image_caption = Holotype femur seen from three angles | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Sauropsida | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = †Ornithischia | subordo = †Stegosauria | familia = †Stegosauridae | genus = †''Eoplophysis'' | genus_authority = Ulansky, 2014 | type_species = Eoplophysis vestusus | type_species_authority = (von Huene, 1910) | synonyms = *''Omosaurus vestusus'' von Huene, 1910 }} Eoplophysis is a genus of stegosaur known from the Middle Jurassic Cornbrash Formation, Sharp's Hill Formation, and Chipping Norton Formation of England.http://zoobank.org/NomenclaturalActs/866BDB21-5E62-408E-A999-F8281BD615D5 Taxonomy It was originally named Omosaurus vetustus by the renowned German paleontologist Friedrich von Huene.F. v. Huene. 1910. Über den ältesten Rest von Omosaurus (Dacentrurus) im englischen Dogger the oldest remains of Omosaurus (Dacentrurus) from the English Dogger. Neues Jahrbuch für Mineralogie, Geologie und Paläontologie 1910(1):75-78. The holotype, OUM J.14000, is a two feet long right femur of a juvenile individual from the Middle Jurassic (upper Bathonian) Cornbrash Formation of Oxfordshire, England, although it was probably reworked from the slightly older Forest Marble Formation in view of its eroded nature. Because of the renaming of Omosaurus, an occupied name, as Dacentrurus, O. vetustus was renamed into a Dacentrurus vetustus in 1964.O. Kuhn. 1964. Pars 105. Ornithischia (Supplementum I). In F. Westphal (ed.), Fossilium Catalogus. I: Animalia. IJssel Pers, Deventer, The Netherlands 1-80 In the 1980s, researcher Peter Malcolm Galton reviewed all known stegosaur material from the Bathonian of England and concluded that Omosaurus vetustus was valid and should be tentatively referred to Lexovisaurus.Galton, P.M. and Powell, H.P., 1983, "Stegosaurian dinosaurs from the Bathonian (Middle Jurassic) of England, the earliest record of the family Stegosauridae", Geobios, 16: 219–229Galton P.M. (1985) "British plated dinosaurs (Ornithischia, Stegosauridae), Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 5: 211-254 However, the species was later considered a nomen dubium in both reviews of Stegosauria.Galton, Peter M.; Upchurch, Paul (2004). "Stegosauria (Table 16.1)." In: Weishampel, David B.; Dodson, Peter; and Osmólska, Halszka (eds.): The Dinosauria, 2nd, Berkeley: University of California Press. Pp. 344-345. .P. M. Galton. 1990. Stegosauria. The Dinosauria, D. B. Weishampel, P. Dodson, & H. Osmólska (editors), University of California Press, Berkeley 435-455 In their alpha-taxonomic review of stegosaurs, Susannah Maidment and her colleagues noted that OUM J.14000 shares characters present in both sauropods and stegosaurs, but that it lacks synapomorphies exclusive to Stegosauria and assigned it as a Dinosauria indet.S. C. R. Maidment, D. B. Norman, P. M. Barrett and P. Upchurch. 2008. Systematics and phylogeny of Stegosauria (Dinosauria: Ornithischia). Journal of Systematic Palaeontology 6(4):367-407 Nevertheless, the amateur paleontologist Roman Ulansky coined the new genus Eoplophysis ("Dawn Armed Form") for O. vetustus, noting differences with the femora of other stegosaurs.Ulansky, R. E., 2014. Evolution of the stegosaurs (Dinosauria; Ornithischia). Dinologia, 35 pp. Russian. PDF http://dinoweb.narod.ru/Ulansky_2014_Stegosaurs_evolution.pdf. References Category:Middle Jurassic dinosaurs of Europe Category:Stegosaurs Category:Fossil taxa described in 2014 Category:Paleontology in the United Kingdom Category:Paleontology in England Category:Invalid dinosaurs Category:Invalid taxa Category:Jurassic herbivores Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs of England